Golf ball retrievers are not new to the art. However, the instant invention is a unique retriever that allows the user to retrieve at least one ball at a time. The retrievers are designed to simply place the housing over a ball, or an object to be retrieved, and applying a downward pressure. Movable bales located near the bottom of the housing move upward as pressure is applied by pressing the ball. The circumference of the golf ball passes the threshold of the housing and the movable bales return to their original position with the ball entrapped within the housing.
Many prior art devices require springs to manipulate the bale. With the instant device the housing is placed over the ball, pressure is applied and the ball is entrapped within the housing. To release the ball, the user simply inverts the housing and the ball drops out. This makes the use of the instant device much simpler. This is a distinct advantage, in that, most balls are retrieved from water. The golfer does not have to directly touch the ball to remove it from the retriever. When the golfer has to manually remove the ball from prior art retrievers, the ball is already wet and possibly covered in aquatic material or mud. This causes wet hands or gloves potentially affecting play.